The Lost Script
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Lauren has lost her script right before the go on stage for AVPSY but could Joey have something to do with it? Richpez oneshot written for the lovely Becca! :D


_A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first Richpez, although I don't ship it XD I wrote it for the amazing StarkidBecca because she's awesome and I promised her I would :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren looked in the mirror as the woman finished fixing her wig. It felt strange to be back dressed as Draco, it had been so long. She smiled to herself. The woman moved away to help Jaime fix her ginger wig and Lauren watched for a few moments before sighing happily. It was strange to see everyone back in these costumes. A Very Potter Musical was where it had all begun and now with A Very Potter Senior Year, they were bringing it to an end. Lauren rubbed her eye as she felt the beginnings of a tear. By tonight the thing that had made them famous would be over. It was the end of an era. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she jumped as she felt a pair of hands slip around her waist.

"You know if you weren't so small I wouldn't have recognised you."

She smiled as Joey whispered in her ear before slowly turning round to face him. He already had on his costume, including musical version Ron's famous blue headband. Lauren was shattered, there had been so much rehearsing but as she couldn't help but smile as Joey smiled down at her. He looked so cute with his crooked jaw smile. She closed her eyes as he leant down and kissed her. The kiss seemed to be lasting forever, however they broke apart with a jump as there was a cough from quite close by. Lauren opened her eyes to find Jaime was smiling at them.

"That would be a plot twist wouldn't it, Ron and Hermione don't end up together because Ron is in a gay relationship with Draco."

"Ha ha."

Joey smiled as Lauren laughed sarcastically before smiling at Jaime. Jaime beamed at them before running off to make sure she had her props in place He kissed Lauren to him and smiled as she brought her large eyes up to meet his. There was so much happening around them as people got into costume and walked through scenes one, last time, however Joey could only see Lauren. It felt like so long since he'd seen her, he hated that they lived so far apart.

"Everyone! Make sure you have the right script, we do not have time for round 2 of 'who stole my f-ing script.'

He looked round as Matt Lang spoke before looking back at Lauren. She smiled at him for a moment before slowly pulling away.

"Yeah, seeing as I was the main offender in stealing scripts, I better go find mine."

He shook his head whilst smiling. Lauren would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body. Joey pecked her on the lips before patting her on the back and dropping his arms. Lauren skipped off to search through her stuff and Joey watched her for a moment. Once he was sure she was thoroughly distracted, he walked over to his stuff and opened his bag. On top of his things was a script and on the script it said 'Lauren's script! No stealie!' Joey had stolen the script yesterday and it had been great fun watching Lauren's excuses as she stole over peoples. He looked round as Meredith skipped over to him, he had confided in her about his theft and she had found it just as funny.

"Have you still not given it to her?"

"Nope!"

Joey laughed with Meredith as she giggled. They watched as Lauren pounced on a script which was quickly taken from her hands by a scolding Tyler. He smiled to himself as Lauren sat down on the floor and sighed, maybe it was time to give her, her script back so he slowly pulled it out of his bag and walked over to him. Joey hid the script behind his back as he drew closer and coughed so Lauren would look up at him.

"Any luck in finding it?"

"No."

Lauren sighed again. Where the hell could her script be? It had just disappeared, no one had seen it and Lauren was worried that it was lost completely. She needed and there wasn't long before the show started. With another sigh she stood up and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, however it was then that she felt the paper behind his back. What was that? Joey seemed to be trying to hide it from her but she was too quick for him and a second later she grabbed up of it and read the front. It was her script!

"Oh you found it! Where was it?"

She smiled up at Joey but this smile became thoughtful as she saw Joey was slowly blushing. He was refusing to look at her and as Lauren looked behind him she could see Meredith, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Joey…is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…."

She looped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level before raising her eyebrow.

"Did you take my script?"

"Erm…well you see…"

Lauren smiled as Joey suddenly moved towards her and kissed her. She knew he had taken it, she'd know for a while but she had wanted to humour him so had played along with his little game. Finally they parted and Lauren smiled as she saw Joey was beaming at her.

"I know you took it Joey."

"You knew all along didn't you?"

She giggled before pecking Joey lightly on the lips. Lauren slowly pulled away and stepped backwards.

"I can read you like a book Richter."

"Don't be such a smartarse Lopez."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled however in the next second she was running as Joey lunged at her and chased after her. Her short legs made it barely any distant before Joey had tackled her around the middle and pulled her to the floor before tickling her. Finally he stopped and they gazed into each other's eyes. She really did love this boy with the crooked jaw and she carried on thinking this as she leant up and kissed him.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
